russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Viva and IBC now on its income and revenues
March 26, 2013 Sarah Geronimo, Anne Curtis and KC Concepcion ae three of the most beautiful female celebrities who are dominating the Philippine entertainment industry along with Regine Velasquez, Mark Bautista, Onemig Bondoc, Anja Aguilar, Dingdong Dantes, Cristine Reyes, Christopher de Leon, Richard Yap, Xyriel Manabat, Izzy Canillo, Richard Gutierrez, Andi Eigenmann, Coco Martin, Jodi Sta. Maria, Vice Ganda, Rachelle Ann Go, Martin Nievera, Maricel Soriano, Dingdong Avanzado, Ronnie Rickets, Sharon Cuneta, Andrew E., Salbakuta, Sam Pinto, actor Miguel Aguila, Meg Imperial, Joshua Cadelina, Princess Velasco, Martin Escudero, JC De Vera, Maui Taylor, child star Charlie Green, teen star Ella Cruz, Young JV, Luis Manzano, the NBA players are LeBron James, Kobe Bryant, Michael Jordan and Kevin Durant, the PBA all-star players are Robert Jaworski, actor James Yap, Chot Reyes, Jason Castro, Mark Pingris, Mark Caguioa, Norman Black and Wesley Gonzales, and other Viva stars, among the roster of Viva stars Some of the industry’s best actors, actress and singers of Viva Entertainment Group has in store to celebrate 32nd anniversary in Philippine show business. Viva Entertainment, Inc. known to be a big money-maker when it coming to the Viva shows where shown on the Kapinoy network IBC-13. And so it surprised us when the entertainment company headed by Vic del Rosario, Jr. when it also providing TV production, movies, music recording, interactive, sports broadcasting, cable channels, concerts, international pictures, videos from DVDs and CDs, etc. on Free TV and all the cable and satellite providers. Viva-TV shows have helped boost Channel 13's ratings to be number 3. Recently, relaunch a Viva's local production on Channel 13, continue to be more aggressive while surging ahead in the ratings. These local drama series, including soap-opera teleserye Esperanza, starring Cristine Reyes; explosive 5 Girls and Daddy, top-billed by AJ Muhlach and Xyriel Manabat; and teen drama anthology Dear Heart, led by a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar. Meanwhile, in the two of the popular basketball tournaments for the Natioinal Basketball Association (NBA) and the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) are the flagship program for the game. Also, the boxing matches like the filipino flash Nonito Donaire and Manny Pacquiao, and the live sports coverage for the Southeast Asian Games and the Olympic Games brought to the primetime block on IBC-13 on free TV and all the cable and satellite providers that assure a monthly income of P30 million quickly by salaries and wages, benefits and payment of a P500-million loan to Banco Filipino, to which the Broadcast City has been mortgaged and its frequencies have been assigned. The PBA commissioner Chito Salud for the sports fans will surely boost Viva-TV’s strong sports line-up on IBC and the new broadcast and marketing partner of the NBA and PBA games. Among the Viva shows in a popular and top-rating phenomenal game shows like Who Wants to be a Millionaire, hosted by Drew Arellano hosting for a million-peso peize; The Weakest Link with Richard Yap for a contestants in a strongest link; and the reality singing search show for a contest Born to be a Star, hosted by a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar for a singing star fans, which the block timers of Viva Television, continues to helped IBC-13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings. Making more money as confirmed by Vic del Rosario, Jr. himself. Viva now has P30-million a month since they relaunch with a production budget of WW2BAM per episode, according to Rosario. Interested buyers of IBC-13 include Viva-TV, which recently a legislative franchise to operate commercial radio and television stations. As continue to bring a cable TV channel Viva Channel featuring their TV stars like Sarah Geronimo, Anne Curtis and KC Concepcion along with a top celebrities from comedian Jon Santos, Youtube sensation Ashley Rivera, who is more popularly known for her funny girl character Petra Mahalimuyak, VJ Sam Pinto, Nikki Bacolod and pantasya ng bayan Katya Santos and Maui Taylor as they attend their various showbiz engagements, a cable television from Cignal Digital TV and Dream Satellite TV. Among these original programs towards reality programming line-up are Popstar Diaries, Annebishowsa, KC.com, The Jon Santos Show, Petra's Panniest, Pantaxya X, countdown Daily Top 10, Especially 4 U, Becky Nights, KaraOkray and so much more, offers 100 percent new and original Filipino content, notes Vincent del Rosario, executive vice president of Viva Communications Inc. “Our aims to provide the best all-Pinoy alternative viewing fare to local TV audiences.” Meanwhile, a 24-hour Filipino cable entertainment channel Pinoy Extreme featuring sports programming, music videos and horse racing program which airing every week, also broadcasting in Middle East and North Africa. These programs will now featuring the basketball fans for the NBA and PBA games from IBC's primetime block Viva-TV, as well as the PBA Greatest Games, PBA D-League, NBA D-League, NBA Action, NBA Live, Real NBA, NBA Gametime Live and Inside the NBA, cockfights Sultada and Tukaan, for the boxing like URCC for mixed martial arts, The Main Event and Kamao Kontra Kamao along with a boxing matches like Manny Pacquiao and the filipino flash Nonito Donaire, the volleyballs like Beach Volley, the horse racing like Karera sa San Lazaro and Karera sa Santa Ana, the motoring program like Motoring 2010, Asian Festival of Speed, Car News Magazine, Inside Racing TV, Inside Motoring, Driven, Spotlight TV, Speed by NP Turbo and Biker TV, for the golf like PGA Tour and ATP Cup, billiards like World Pool Masters and the music videos like Pinoy Extreme Hits. For the 24-hour movie cable channel Pinoy Box Office (PBO), Viva Communications’ premier pay TV channel, has consistently proven why it is dubbed Paborito ng Bayan. In Kantar Media’s December report of Top 20 cable channels, PBO rose to number 3, besting powerhouses like Cartoon Network, HBO, Star Movies, Disney Channel, Basketball TV, Solar Sports, AXN, and others. PBO is also consistently ranked among the Top 5 in AC Nielsen Media Rankings, both in Mega Manila and National ratings. What makes these even more remarkable is the fact that PBO is not even carried by the dominant cable provider in Mega Manila and other key cities around the Philippines, while almost all of the other channels in the list are. Ever since its launching in 2003 on Dream Satellite TV, PBO has been on a steady rise to fan favorite in just a few years. It is currently being enjoyed by millions of viewers on over 350 cable systems nationwide, including Cablelink, Destiny Cable TV, and Telmark in Mega Manila. PBO is also on DTH (direct-to-home) systems PLDT Cignal Satellite TV and Dream Satellite TV. In the meanwhile in the recording and movie industry, while their Viva shows are being evaluated and conceptualized with a net profit, income, revenues and earnings, for more action-packed sports programs, a local blockbuster movies from Viva Films, hit favorite cartoons, hit Japanese animes, hit Mexican telenovelas and a Korean asianovelas will beef up more Viva's primetime and weekend schedule for making IBC, the undisputed number 3 leading TV network in the Philippines. Viva-TV producing more quality, popular, world-class, top-rating and award-winning programs on the Kapinoy network IBC from 5 p.m. to 12 midnight slot.